


Hold Me Now, Hold You Forever

by love_u_always_mom



Series: Musical Supernatural [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Dean Winchester, Gentle Sam Winchester, Homophobic John Winchester, If you don't like it feel free to fuck off, Incest, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, mostly an excuse to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_u_always_mom/pseuds/love_u_always_mom
Summary: Castiel wants to explore, to indulge his attraction for men. When it doesn't go well with someone he just met, he returns to Sam and Dean for comfort.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: Musical Supernatural [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121702
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Hold Me Now, Hold You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a threesome of any kind, so please let me know what you think with a comment!

The bunker was quiet, save for quiet typing and the occasional comment from one brother to the other as they remained buried in their own research. Without warning, the outside door opened with a subtle creak of metal, and both men looked up to see a worse for wear Castiel trudging down the steps, looking as though he had spent at least a few minutes crying.

“Whoa, hey, Cas-” Sam began.

“What the hell happened?” Dean finished.

Castiel dropped into a chair and slumped forward, elbows on his knees with his face in his hands. Sam and Dean pulled chairs up on either side of him, each resting a hand on his back in an effort to soothe.

“Hey man, what happened?”   
  


The weary angel took a deep, shaky breath and blew it out. “Before I fell and lost my grace, I had very little experience with human emotions, but my time as a human man changed that. When I became an angel once more, it did not fade away as I expected it to, rather it became stronger. While I was human, I noticed that I often found myself… admiring men. April was a beautiful woman, and my experience with her was pleasant, but-”

“But something didn’t quite seem right,” Sam finished for him, seeing his distress in the tense line of his shoulders. Castiel simply nodded. “So you’re attracted to men, that’s perfectly normal,” Sam told him with a shrug, “there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“That isn’t so much the worry, as it is that the desire to have that experience has been getting stronger. Despite the fact that angels should not feel that desire, should not feel … lust, I have been experiencing it. I decided to try to find it, to experience it, so that I would know and hopefully be able to forget about it again. I went to an establishment for homosexual men-”

“You went to a gay bar to try to get picked up,” Dean interjected in shock. Sam shot him a glare over Castiel’s still tense shoulders. “What? I don’t mean it like it’s a bad thing, I’ve done it once in a while, when I was wanting something different. I just didn’t expect something like that from Cas.”

“Okay, so what happened then? Did you find someone?”

Slowly, Cas nodded. “I did, he seemed very willing. But he was very fast, almost aggressive. I attempted to tell him that I wished for him to go slower as I had no experience, but he was very insistent. When I voiced my displeasure, he said some unkind things and threw me back outside.”

Dean looked murderous, Sam just sad. 

“So, you wanted someone to go slow, teach you and take care of you, right?” Sam asked Cas quietly.

“That does not sound very masculine when phrased that way.”

“Dude, it doesn’t have to be ‘masculine’, especially not the first time. It should be with someone you trust, someone you’re comfortable with. Even for humans, let alone you.”

Cas gave Dean a puzzled look. “What do you mean, let alone me?”

“Emotions baffle you most times and you have next to no experience with sexual attraction, or lust, or sexual encounters in general. You don’t know what to look out for or how to keep yourself safe and find the kind of person you’re looking for.”

“Regardless,” Cas began as he stood, “I have learned my lesson. I do not have the competency or the experience to satisfy this curiosity, but at least I can say that I have tried.”

Castiel’s voice sounded sullen and defeated, in a way that tugged at Sam’s chest. A glance at Dean told him that it left the same feeling for his brother. Before Cas could walk out of reach, Sam caught his wrist and stood up to pull the angel into his arms. His height allowed Castiel’s head to rest on his shoulder, and as he did so Sam met Dean’s eyes, sharing a long look with his brother. With a flick of Sam’s eyes and a nod of Dean’s head, they had agreed. 

“Come on, Cas, come with us,” Dean said quietly, resting a hand between the shorter man’s shoulder blades and guiding him down the hall. A quick glance in Sam’s direction solidified the decision to go to Sam’s bedroom, which also happened to be the closest. Sam stepped to the door and opened it, holding it for the other two men before closing it quietly behind them.

Castiel looked around the room in clear confusion. “Sam, why are we here?”

“Because, Cas,” Dean began, stepping into the angel’s space and placing one hand securely at his waist, “Sammy and I are gonna take great care of you, nice and slow.” Dean placed the hand not on Cas’s waist at the side of his neck, thumb and index finger spreading up to frame his jaw.

Sam watched Castiel’s eyes go wide as Dean leaned in, using the hand on his neck to tip his head to the perfect angle to kiss him, gentle and slow. He heard Cas take in a sharp breath as he tugged his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor as he made quick work of his boots and socks. 

Left in only his jeans, he stepped behind Cas, who was hesitantly returning Dean’s kiss, to slide the trench coat and suit jacket from his shoulders, draping them carefully over a chair in the corner. Dean broke their kiss at the perfect moment, allowing Sam to turn Cas to face him and take his own turn kissing the angel while his brother stripped down to his boxers.

Castiel was gaining confidence as Sam kissed him, hands drifting up to experimentally wrap themselves in his hair. Sam took it as a sign to deepen their kiss, just a little, and hesitantly touched his tongue against Cas’s lip as his hands moved quickly down the buttons of the dress shirt.

The shirt and tie were discarded at the same time, and Dean had taken advantage of Castiel’s distraction with Sam to gently bare his feet, then moved up to the angel’s belt and pants. He pulled gently away from Sam as he felt his pants slide down his legs, leaving him feeling vulnerable and exposed in only his boxers. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated and lips glistening red.

Dean glanced over at Sam. “I think you’re a bit overdressed there Sammy,” he remarked. 

“I skipped a layer, didn’t want to push it too far,” he replied quickly, letting his hands caress the abundant amount of Cas’s skin that was now exposed. 

Cas turned to face Dean, uncertainty clear in his wide blue eyes, and Sam took the opportunity to pull Castiel’s back flush with his chest, wrapping long arms gently around his waist.

“Do you trust us, Cas?” Dean asked him quietly, meeting his eyes. When Castiel tried to look away, Dean caught his chin and turned his head back, stepping in closer to meet them. 

“Of course I trust you, both of you,” he began shakily, “I just do not want to be a disappointment, or ‘worthless in the sack’, as it was put earlier this evening.”

Sam and Dean shared a rage filled glance over Cas’s head before returning their attention to him. “You don’t worry about a thing, baby, you just let me and Sam teach you everything.”

Perhaps it was the endearment, slipping so fluidly from Dean’s lips as though he had been waiting to use it, that made Castiel’s muscles relax, leaning back against Sam’s broad chest.

"We've gotta know, though, do you want to fully take the lead and tell us when you're ready for more or do you want us to take the lead and tell us if we go too fast?" Sam wanted to know. 

"You lead," came the answer, "and if I begin to feel uncomfortable I will tell you."

Dean rested his hands on Cas’s waist, and this time when he leaned in the other man met him halfway, bringing his hands up to rest on Dean’s shoulders. Sam’s hands made their way to Castiel’s hips, fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers where they hesitated, waiting for a denial. When none came he slid them down slowly, feeling the brief resistance as his erection caught and slipped free. 

Sam slowly kissed his neck, letting his hands drift down to explore the newly exposed skin and took the hard weight in his hand. He used gentle strokes, a steady up and down to get the other man used to the sensation of another’s hand on him. The kiss with Dean broke apart to allow him to breathe faster, head falling back against Sam’s shoulder.

Eyelids fluttering, Cas spoke in a breathy voice. “I want to see you, both of you.” 

Sam and Dean both chose to ignore the redness burning high in his cheeks, simply sending their last pieces of clothing to the floor. Castiel’s eyes drifted slowly down Dean’s body in open admiration, and it took all of Sam’s self control to stop himself from doing the same. It was something he was accustomed to, but it was so much more difficult with them both standing there naked and fully aroused. He allowed himself a subtle glance as he bent down to kiss Cas’s shoulder, wondering privately to himself if a stray touch would be excusable in the heat of the moment. 

Sam backed Cas up to the edge of the bed and guided him down, coming to rest on his side with his arm behind the other man’s head. Sam angled his hips to give him a clear view of himself as Dean joined them on the bed, slowly caressing the angel’s belly and hips. Sam knew what Dean was about to do, but Castiel clearly did not, judging by the way he gasped and arched his back when Dean’s mouth wrapped around him. 

Sam felt himself start to throb more intensely at the sight, fighting to keep his breathing steady as he toyed with Cas’s nipples, listening to the beautiful sounds coming from his mouth. He felt a hand drift hesitantly down his body to wrap itself around him, and pushed his hips forward into the touch as he moaned his approval. 

Cas was too distracted by Dean’s mouth to have any kind of rhythm, but Sam didn’t care. He could feel the muscles underneath his hand quiver as their owner neared his release, hips moving unevenly as his hand tangled in Dean’s hair. A low moan came from deep in Dean’s throat, driving both Cas and Sam wild. He thought he had come to terms with his secret, perverted attraction to his brother, but this was driving it to a whole new level.

With a shout and arching back Castiel came in Dean’s mouth, who surprised Sam by staying in place to take all of it. Through the fog of lust clouding his brain, brought about by finally getting to live out one of his most private fantasies, Sam’s control over his mouth slipped.

“Hey Dean, do I get a taste?” he asked his brother in a low voice.

Dean looked up at him slowly, a small dribble of white falling from his lip down his chin, and their eyes locked. A thousand words seemed to pass between them in just a moment’s time, with a deep clarity that if they crossed this bridge, they could not turn back. Sam’s control had slipped, and he had laid himself bare for his older brother, who now held all the power in the granting or denial of a single kiss. 

Dean lifted himself onto all fours and slowly made his way up the bed, drawing level with Cas and Sam. Sam held his breath, waiting with every muscle taught as Dean considered him with beautiful green eyes.

Sam’s only warning of what was to come was Dean’s hand making a fist in his hair, tugging it sharply in a way that made him gasp instinctively. Dean used that gasp as his opening, taking Sam’s mouth in a rough, open kiss. Sam curled his free hand in Dean’s hair, pulling him closer with a deep moan as Dean’s tongue met his own to share Cas’s bitter taste. 

With the arm still pinned underneath Castiel he rolled the angel on top of him, then pulled his knees to sit on either side of Sam’s hips while he let go of Dean to draw the other in for a kiss. Cas kissed him back eagerly, not realizing that his new position was not an accident until Sam’s large hands took hold of his ass to give Dean easier access.

Cas’s back went rigid with shock when Dean’s tongue met his sensitive skin, one hand cupping his balls while he worked to relax the muscle behind them. Sam felt one of Dean’s hands wrap around him and free his erection from between his own body and Cas, making him groan at the sensation of Dean’s hand finally on him.

“Hey Sam, you got anything?”

Sam groped around in the drawer of his bedside table until he found his new bottle of lube, and tossed it to Dean. Sam heard the cap pop open, then snap closed again a moment later. Castiel tensed on top of him, and he ran his hands down his back gently to relax him.

“Just relax Cas,” he breathed, “it’s-” Sam cut off with a quiet gasp as he felt Dean’s mouth around him, groaning quietly. Moments later he realized that Dean had one hand and his mouth on Sam, and his other hand in Castiel. The thought made him moan louder, and Cas’s weight on him was the only thing preventing him from thrusting up into Dean’s mouth. He still could have if he really wanted to, but it would be far too much effort to be worth it.

Sam used one of his feet to tap Dean, who got the message to sit back so that Sam could move, rolling Cas onto his back with both Winchesters above him. He stared up at them with wide eyes, legs spread and knees bent. Dean slipped his fingers gently back into Cas, working in carefully. Sam grabbed the bottle from where it had been discarded on the bed and poured a generous amount over his fingers, then tossed it aside again. 

His hand drifted down Dean’s ass, pressing slowly in and finding him much more relaxed than Sam had expected.

“If you insist on using fingers just go straight to two, I’m used to it,” Dean told him mildly, leaning down to graze his teeth over Cas’s nipples as he continued to stretch him open. Sam complied, filing that piece of information away to examine later, pressing a line of open kisses down Dean’s spine.

Castiel was writhing and moaning beneath them, hard again and begging for more.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked him, “we really don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Castiel panted, “please, I need more.”

Dean turned to meet Sam’s eyes. “Isn’t he just gorgeous like this Sammy?”

“He’s beautiful,” Sam returned honestly. 

Dean patted Cas’s hip twice. “Alright, time to switch places babe,” he told him with a wink. Cas sat up, looking confused and a little dazed as Dean laid down on his back, letting his knees fall open. Sam helped move Castiel in between Dean’s knees, and reached around him to coat him heavily with lube. Sam rested his hands on Cas’s hips as Dean guided him in, preventing him from giving in to the urge to push all the way in at once. He watched Dean’s eyes close as a soft moan slipped from his mouth.

Castiel groaned loudly when he was all the way in, Dean’s hands overlapping Sam’s on his hips. He could hear Dean breathing half formed sentences into the angel’s ear as he slowly began to move, seeming to fall into a natural rhythm with minimal guidance from them. He rubbed more lube on himself, placing his other hand on Cas’s lower back to still him, and carefully began pushing inside. 

He stopped several times to wait for Cas to relax after tensing up, with Dean encouraging him from below to keep going. Slowly, with plenty of pauses, lube and encouragement, Sam was able to slip all the way in. He caressed Cas’s sides, back and hips while speaking quietly in his ear. 

“You good Cas?” Sam asked, both of them holding still to wait for his answer. After a few deep breaths and a space where he seemed to honestly give it some thought, Castiel answered.

“Yes,” he breathed. “It’s a lot, but yes, I am far more than simply ‘good’.”

Dean pulled Castiel down for a short, deep kiss before speaking. “Alright, now you keep going and Sammy’s gonna hold still for a while. It probably won’t take very long for you to finish, and that’s okay,” Dean assured him with another kiss. Sam repeated the gesture on the back of Cas’s shoulders.

Sam propped himself up on his hands and held carefully still while Cas slowly began thrusting into Dean again, groaning softly every time he pulled back and felt Sam sliding deeper into him. Though he was slow and uncertain to start out, kisses from Dean and whispered words from Sam spurred him on.

Soon he had one hand clamped on Dean’s hip, moans flowing into one another as they fell from his lips in between Dean’s grunted demands to “fuck me harder, Cas, come on, give me everything you’ve got,”. Sam shifted the angle of his hips slightly, and almost immediately the sounds he made got louder and the rhythm of his hips began to stutter.

“That’s it,” Sam growled in his ear, “come for us, Castiel”. 

Upon hearing his full name he cried out, and Sam watched Dean’s face as he felt the other’s orgasm, and the brothers grinned at each other when Cas collapsed onto Dean’s chest, panting and trembling.

Carefully, Sam slipped out of Cas and crossed the room to his bathroom while Dean maneuvered Castiel to lay by his side to catch his breath. Sam came back moments later with a washcloth wet from the sink, cleaning himself off thoroughly before he rejoined them on the bed. Cas was watching them both through half closed eyes, still somewhat out of breath and more than a little dazed.

“What about you?” He asked them, sounding sheepish.

“Oh, I have an idea,” Sam told them in a low voice. Satisfied that he was clean, Sam dropped the cloth onto the bedside table and climbed over Dean, searching for permission in his brother’s eyes.

In response Dean pulled his knees up and let them fall to either side, a clear invitation for Sam to settle between his thighs. Sam took it and pushed into Dean while Cas watched with wide eyes, and Dean let out a slow breath as he adjusted to Sam’s greater girth.

At Dean’s nod, Sam began moving. Slowly at first, desperately wanting to savor the experience he had been wanting since his late teens, but they were both too close to the edge to make it last much longer. 

Sam didn’t have the reservations that Castiel did, and didn’t hesitate to fuck Dean the way he wanted to be. He pulled Dean’s legs over his shoulders and leaned over, earning a long, loud groan from his brother as it deepend the angle. Sam pounded into Dean without restraint, the sounds of skin slapping skin too loud in the small room. 

As he got closer, Sam found himself talking more, with no idea where it was coming from.

“You love that, don’t you Dean? Yeah, I bet you do, I bet you’ve been wanting to get pounded by my cock since that day you realized I was taller than you.”

With a loud shout Dean came, shooting all over both of their chests and stomachs. Seeing Dean come on his dick with Sam’s name falling from his tongue sent him over the edge next, spilling his release where Castiel had before him.

Sam’s arms shook slightly and he sat back as he began to soften and slip out, no longer able to prop himself up. In front of him Dean was still flat on his back, panting as though he had been sprinting for miles. 

Dean made a disgusted noise and shifted his hips slightly, reaching for the cloth that Sam had discarded. Castiel noticed the mess seeping from Dean’s ass and snapped his fingers, leaving all three of them relatively clean. Sam wiggled his way between them to sprawl out on his back next to Dean, hooking an arm around Castiel’s waist to pull him on top of them. Dean’s hand wound together with Sam’s at the small of the angel’s back.

Sam and Dean turned to look at each other in the same moment, both wondering who would breach the mounting post-coital silence first. They had taken a massive leap, one that could not be taken back, and it was clear that they were both unsure how the other would feel about it with post haze clarity.

“You were right,” Dean began slowly, “right about the time you shot up and started filling out I started to notice you. I knew I’d been noticing guys right along with the girls, but I was always able to ignore it until you. But once I started noticing you I couldn’t stop. Dad caught me once, said he'd be damned before he let me turn you into a 'perverted fucking fairly' like me, and even though I was twenty he made me drop my pants and took his belt to my ass til I was begging for mercy. I couldn’t sit right for a week.”

In spite of himself, Sam laughed. “So  _ that’s _ what that was about,” he mused. “I always wondered what the hell you did.”

“For what it’s worth,” Cas cut in softly, “I have observed humanity since its dawn and incestuous relationships were very normal for the vast majority of it, so I do not hold the same contempt for it as your human friends and family might.”

The brothers took turns kissing the angel, then shared a slow, sweet kiss between each other. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song for this fic is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ8xqyoZXCc), my tumblr is [here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/love-u-always-mom).


End file.
